This invention relates to an adjustable wall sleeve for plumbing fixtures which will hold the plumbing fixture in a secure manner in a high security environment such as a prison. More particularly, this invention relates to a wall sleeve holder for plumbing fixtures that utilizes at least two telescoping members which can expand or contract to a desired wall thickness so that the sleeve does not have to be specially preformed or customized at the place of fabrication as well as to compensate for wall thickness tolerances to assure that the sleeve never extends beyond the wall.
Adjustable wall sleeves for mounting plumbing fixtures in a high security environment and of the type concerned with this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,201 and 4,434,516. Both of these patents disclose top, side and bottom wall frame members which are of one piece construction. Accordingly, for these units to be fitted into a wall space of a given depth they must be custom fabricated to fit the precise dimensions of the wall opening. This is a costly procedure requiring additional fabrication time and a high inventory of frame structures. Other types of plumbing systems especially adapted for use in prisons or mental hospitals and the like are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,261 wherein a particular type of prison structure is described including plumbing fixtures concealed in shafts whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,437 a plumbing installation device is disclosed for particular use in prisons or mental hospitals.
The prior art does not provide an adjustable wall sleeve for use in securing plumbing fixtures that is readily adaptable to various types of wall openings and will provide a secure environment. The prior art is either concerned with wall sleeves of one piece construction in the frame member or specialized type plumbing fixtures for various other uses.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an adjustable wall sleeve for supporting plumbing fixtures in a high security environment. Other advantages are a supporting device for use in a high security environment such as a prison which can be readily adapted to fit within an opening in a wall wherein the wall opening will vary in size from wall to wall. Additional advantages are a supporting wall sleeve for use in a high security environment which can be assembled and fitted at the job site; can support in a rigid manner various types of plumbing fixtures; is adapted to be of a two piece or three piece multiple construction; can be adapted to receive and fit around various security type structures such as reinforcing bars as well as stud guides for holding the plumbing fixtures.